


Arrow Spec Script 05x02

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of a two-parter spec script.  Please see Arrow Spec Script 05x01 for the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser/Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Bonus episode. (Actually wrote this all in one go, diverges from spoilers revealed at Comic Con, so consider this an AU)

  
               INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY  
  
               FELICITY SMOAK paces nervously.  JOHN DIGGLE, LYLA MICHAELS,  
               and THEA QUEEN, enter.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         We got your 911, what's going on  
                         Felicity?  
  
                                   FELICITY (PANICKED)  
                         Oliver's missing!  
  
                                   THEA  
                         What do you mean, missing?  
  
                                   FELICITY (COMING APART)  
                         Missing, as in I have no idea where  
                         he is!  As in, he could be  
                         somewhere dead or...  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Wait.  Start over, from the  
                         beginning.  
  
               Felicity stops moving.  Takes a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
                                   FELICITY (URGENT)  
                         We were doing an op at the hotel,  
                         there was a meeting--  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         The Bratva Captain meeting.  
  
               Diggle and Thea, astonished.  Diggle eyes Lyla who has the  
               grace to look a little guilty, Bratva?  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Wait a minute, Bratva is here, in  
                         Star City?    
  
                                   FELICITY (IMPATIENTLY)  
                         Yes.  And they were having a  
                         meeting at the Star City Plaza  
                         hotel.  Curtis and I were  
                         monitoring them.  But, Oliver saw  
                         something on the screen and he left  
                         to check it out.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         He left?  Alone?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         He told us to stay put.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (FUMING)  
                         You let him go out there alone!  
  
                                   FELICITY (DEFENSIVE)  
                         I didn't LET him do anything.  You  
                         know as well as I do, that Oliver  
                         makes his own choices!  
                             (beat)  
                         And anyway he was gone before we  
                         even had a chance to object.  
  
               Diggle and Thea about to question her further...  
  
                                   LYLA (MEDIATING)  
                         What happened after he left.  
  
                                   FELICITY (URGENT)  
                         Curtis and I used the CCTV cameras  
                         to watch him.  He followed this  
                         group of men, one of them, I think  
                         he was someone he knew from Russia.  
                             (beat)  
                         Anyway, they fought and he was  
                         losing badly.  His wound had opened  
                         up again and he was bleeding.  
                             (beat)  
                         I didn't know what to do, so I  
                         triggered the fire alarm!  I  
                         figured the distraction could help  
                         him get out of there.  
  
               Felicity sighs heavily.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         But in the chaos, we lost him.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         But he had his tracker, right?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, and I followed the  
                         tracker...and I found it.  
  
               She holds the tracker up in her hand.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Well, have you checked all the  
                         feeds, looked at--  
  
                                   FELICITY (FRUSTRATION)  
                         Digg, I know how to do my job!  
                         I've searched every camera, I used  
                         the facial recognition software, I  
                         tapped into the Argus Satellite  
                         system looking for a car or  
                         pedestrian in a 15 mile radius  
                         around the hotel!    
                             (beat, mounting  
                              frustration)  
                         Curtis and I have been looking for  
                         the last 8 hours!  I finally had to  
                         send him home to get some rest.  
                         He's nowhere!  
                             (beat, softly)  
                         He's...nowhere.  
  
               Felicity, exhausted and overwhelmed, as the emotion overtakes  
               her.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SAD) (CONT'D)  
                         Look, I know you two didn't want to  
                         get sucked back into this...  
  
                                   THEA (STEELY)  
                         He's my brother, Felicity.  You  
                         should have called me 8 hours ago.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I know!  I'm sorry.  
                             (beat)  
                         I just thought, if I found him, I  
                         wouldn't have to.  
  
               Felicity slumps defeated.  Diggle taking charge.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         He didn't just disappear into thin  
                         air.  Felicity, you and I are going  
                         to retrace your steps.  
  
                                   LYLA  
                         I'll check in with Argus.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         What do you want me to do?  Call  
                         Curtis?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  He's been up for over 24  
                         hours, let him rest.  Besides, it  
                         should just be us.  Oliver wouldn't  
                         want him in danger.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Maybe see if Lance can help us.  
  
                                   THEA  
                         Okay.  
  
               She pauses, puts a reassuring hand on Felicity. They exchange  
               a look of understanding, comfort.  
  
                                   THEA (TO FELICITY) (CONT'D)  
                         Okay?  
  
               Felicity nods.  Lyla and Thea head out.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Felicity.  
  
                                   FELICITY (UPSET)  
                         If you're going to chew me out, can  
                         you wait until after we get him  
                         back!  
                             (beat)  
                         Anything you have to say, I've  
                         already said to myself.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I'm not going to chew you out.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You're not?  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         When was the last time you rested.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I don't have time to rest!  I'll  
                         rest when he's home.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         You're not good to anybody,  
                         especially Oliver, if you can't  
                         think straight.  
  
                                   FELICITY (EMOTIONAL)  
                         I lost him on my watch, Digg.  
  
               Holding back tears.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I should have had his back, I  
                         should have told him not to go, I  
                         should have stopped him!  I  
                         shouldn't have triggered the alarm!  
                         I should have put a second tracker  
                         on him!  
  
               Diggle pulls Felicity into a hug.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         We've been making it work, just the  
                         two of us.  But, it's been hard.  
                         And every time he goes out there  
                         alone...I should have...  
  
                                   DIGGLE (QUIETLY)  
                         I should have been there to have  
                         his back.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I didn't say that.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         You didn't have to.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm scared.  What if we can't find  
                         him?  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         If there is one thing I know for  
                         sure, it's to never count Oliver  
                         Queen out, ever.  
                             (beat)  
                         We'll get him back.    
  
  
  
               INT. NONDESCRIPT ROOM - DAY  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN slumps unconscious restrained to a chair again.  
               Then water is doused on him, he sputters awake.  Eyes slowly  
               coming into focus.  As he becomes aware of his situation and  
               surrounding, he fights against the restraints.  
  
                                   INTERROGATOR (O.C.)  
                         Hello.  Wake up Mr. Queen.  
  
               A man steps into view, looking down at Oliver with a sardonic  
               smile.  It's VIKTOR IVANOV.  
  
                                   IVANOV  
                         We meet again.  
                             (beat)  
                         But, this time there's no one to  
                         rescue you.


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FB: What’s a Bratva?, Team Arrow debrief, a new vigilante in town, an old enemy resurfaces.

INT. NIGHT CLUB - NIGHT, FLASHBACK

The music thrums loudly in the club. Men and women dance,  
talk, fill the room. It's dark, smoky, lavishly furnished.  
Off to the side, a small roped off area, the VIP section.  
Seated on plush cushions, Oliver Queen and ANATOLY KINYASEV.

Oliver's been cleaned up, bandaged, fed, clothed. They've  
been there a while, as evidenced by the table full of  
glasses.

A cocktail waitress, sets some more drinks down, picks up an  
empty Vodka bottle, eyes Oliver, bruised and battered as he  
is, appreciatively. Anatoly watches her go, but Oliver is  
intent on Anatoly.

OLIVER  
Next thing I knew I was in that  
room being tortured.  
(beat)  
Thank you, for getting me out of  
there.

Kinyasev shrugs.

KINYASEV  
I owed you.

OLIVER  
Consider us even.

KINYASEV  
No. You saved my life, I have not  
yet repaid that debt. Now that you  
have completed your task, what's  
next?

OLIVER  
I need to return home, to Starling  
City, to my family.

KINYASEV  
To resume your life.

Oliver shakes his head.

OLIVER  
To right a wrong.

KINYASEV  
That will have to wait.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
Why?

KINYASEV  
The Venediktov family is powerful,  
connected. They blame you for  
Taiana's death. They wanted to  
kill you.  
(beat)  
I used what little pull I had to  
get you out of there, but...

He spreads his hands apart in a conciliatory gesture.

KINYASEV (CONT'D)  
Promises had to be made. You have  
a certain reputation, Oliver. Your  
history in Hong Kong, in  
particular, precedes you here.  
(beat)  
I convinced them that instead of  
killing you that your talents could  
be an asset to them.

OLIVER (GRIMLY)  
And if I say no?

KINYASEV (APOLOGETIC)  
I can't protect you. Not if you  
leave. One year, that is what's  
being asked as the price for  
Taiana's death.

Oliver shakes his head. He's exchanged one prison for  
another.

OLIVER  
Doing what?

KINYASEV  
Working as an enforcer, that is if  
you pass.  
(beat)  
If you do, you will be a part of a  
brotherhood, a family spread across  
the world. You will be protected  
no matter where you go, no matter  
what you need.

OLIVER  
Pass what? For who?

KINYASEV  
Bratva.

OLIVER  
What's a Bratva?

KINYASEV  
Started by former KGB, it's family,  
some say criminals, some say...  
(smiles wryly)  
Russian Mafia.

OLIVER  
And you're a member?

Kinyasev shrugs casually, but his words are serious.

KINYASEV  
One does what one has to, in order  
to survive.

OLIVER  
You said I had to pass, what did  
you mean by that?

KINYASEV  
I have sponsored you as a recruit.  
All recruits are subject to a test  
of will, determination, and  
strength. Only the strongest, the  
most cunning, will be accepted into  
the brotherhood.

OLIVER  
And what happens to those who fail  
this test?

Kinyasev eyes Oliver grimly.

KINYASEV  
Do not fail.

Oliver grabs the glass of vodka in front of him, downs it  
quickly.

OLIVER (STEELY)  
Then how do I win?

KINYASEV  
Be ruthless, brutal, violent,  
relentless, but most importantly,  
(long beat)  
Survive.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

Team Arrow are gathered around the conference table. Lyla  
stands at the head.

LYLA  
So, we've identified an address  
that we think Viktor Ivanov is  
using as a base of operations in  
Starling City. 

Lyla pulls up a satellite image of a three story concrete  
block structure. A dingy downtown motel.

LYLA (CONT'D)  
This downtown hotel in the Glades.  
Most likely, Oliver is being held  
at this site.

FELICITY  
How did you--?

LYLA  
Bratva is an international crime  
ring. We've been watching them for  
years.  
(beat, reluctantly)  
And we have had an Argus agent  
embedded high up within the Bratva  
organization. 

Off the Team as they absorb that news.

DIGGLE  
Can we trust this intel?

LYLA (DEFENSIVE)  
Getting this information to us, not  
only put this long-standing  
operation into jeopardy, but our  
undercover agent got us this  
address at considerable risk of  
exposure. So, yeah, I think we can  
trust it, John.

John raises his hand in defeat.

DIGGLE  
I had to ask the question.

FELICITY  
I think we all know that you've  
gone above and beyond, Lyla.  
(sincerely)  
Thank you for this.

Lyla nods. Felicity walks over to the monitors, pulls up  
schematics, zooms in on the building.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
The Starling Arms, built in 1945,  
average Yelp review one star.

Felicity grimaces.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's a three story 30 room roach  
motel. I'm pulling up the thermal  
imagery...

We see several heat sensor shapes moving about the floors, a  
large number congregated on the top floor.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
The first two floors look pretty  
empty, but there are a lot of  
bodies on the third floor. I'm  
betting that's where Oliver is. At  
least twenty men, plus a couple on  
the roof.

She pauses, looks around seriously.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's not going to be easy.

THEA (SCOFFS)  
When is it ever?

 

EXT. STAR CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - ALLEY

QUENTIN LANCE waits. The door opens, a plain clothes  
detective exits. Looks around, then hands Lance a file.

DETECTIVE  
Here's all the info we have on this  
new outfit. But, that's it Lance.  
I can't keep helping you out. I  
can't risk my job. I've got a  
family and a pension to think  
about.

Lance takes the file, flips through it quickly.

QUENTIN  
Okay, I get it. Thanks for this.  
I'll buy you a beer.

DETECTIVE  
You owe me more than that. At  
least several beers.

Lance smirks.

QUENTIN  
Okay. I'll buy you a whole six  
pack. Happy? Just don't ask me to  
join you.

They part. As Lance walks back to his car, he hears a woman  
cry out.

WOMAN  
Hey, my purse!

A hooded figure runs past, almost toppling Lance to the  
ground.

WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Stop him! He stole my purse!

Lance takes after the guy. The thief runs fast, pulling  
trash cans and pallets behind him, trying to block the way.  
Lance barely keeps up, dodging and weaving.

Huffing with exertion, one hand to his chest, Lance stops to  
catch his breath. In mute frustration, he watches the thief,  
who stops and turns, realizing that he's no longer being  
chased. A moment of triumph that he's getting away, when  
BAM!

Another figure barrels into the thief, throwing him to the  
ground. They fight, sloppily exchanging blows. The good  
samaritan has a scarf wrapped around his face, he also wears  
a hooded sweatshirt shielding him from view. They grapple  
and the good samaritan manages to wrest the purse away from  
the thief.

QUENTIN (SHOUTS)  
Hey!

The thief, not wanting to stick around to get caught or hit,  
runs off. The good samaritan pauses and looks in Lance's  
direction.

QUENTIN (SHOUTS) (CONT'D)  
Hey! You, stop!

We hear the sound of a police siren and the Good Samaritan  
drops the purse, runs off into the night.

Lance walks over to the purse, picks it up, looks after the  
retreating figure as a cop car pulls up, lights flashing.

 

INT. NONDESCRIPT ROOM - NIGHT

Ivanov drags a metal chair and sits down across from Oliver.  
We see now, they are in a small motel room, the furniture has  
been piled in a corner of the room, out of the way, a  
mattress leans up against a wall. The room is dingy, dirty.

IVANOV  
It's been a long time, Oliver. Or  
should I say Mayor Queen.

OLIVER  
What do you want Ivanov?

IVANOV  
I want to be left alone. You were  
following me.

He leans forward.

IVANOV (CONT'D)  
What do you want?

OLIVER  
Leave Star City and never return.

IVANOV  
That I cannot do.

Oliver shakes his head, scoffs.

OLIVER  
What's your play here? You said it  
yourself, I'm the mayor of this  
town. If I disappear, I'll be  
missed.

IVANOV  
If they find your body, you will  
just be another in the long line of  
dead mayors of Star City.

Oliver relaxes and smiles, Ivanov is startled by it.

OLIVER  
You didn't think this through, did  
you?

IVANOV  
I admit, when I saw you in that  
hotel, I let my emotions lead me.  
You have a nasty habit of slipping  
through my fingers like a fish.

OLIVER  
So, now what?

IVANOV  
I have no choice. You know I am  
here, you know who I work for.  
Unless you keep quiet or can be  
negotiated with...

Oliver shakes his head in the negative.

IVANOV (CONT'D)  
I have to kill you or risk you  
taking me down. Unless...

Ivanov eyes Oliver thoughtfully.

IVANOV (CONT'D)  
I wonder what the citizens of Star  
City would think, if they found out  
their beloved Mayor Queen, was an  
enforcer for the Russian Mafia once  
upon a time?

OLIVER (AMUSED)  
The citizens of Star City think I'm  
a reformed former billionaire  
playboy. Do you really think, they  
would believe that I'm some kind of  
ruthless killer?

Oliver shakes his head in derision.

IVANOV  
Then I guess, it's time I finally  
fulfilled my promise to you.

Oliver's smile fades into terrifying menace.

IVANOV (CONT'D)  
Do you remember? I promised you a  
slow, painful death.  
(beat)  
It will be a pleasure to keep my  
word.


	3. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight! This was a very difficult act to write, because it’s 95% action, I envisioned it similar to the Deathstroke/Oliver fight from Season 2 intercutting flashback and present day, so it’s not the “oner” that Stephen Amell references. I hope it all makes sense! :/

INT WAREHOUSE - NIGHT, FLASHBACK - CONTINUOUS

The following is intercut. (For ease of identification, the  
men will be numbered)

A group of men, including Oliver, stand. Time has passed,  
Oliver's hair is longer, he's bulked up. 

They're a rough looking lot. Each a recruit for Bratva.   
Before them stands Kinyasev and some other Bratva members,  
the sponsors. Men and women are seated around leaving a  
large area in the middle.

KINYASEV  
The object is simple, gentleman.   
To be the last man standing. There  
are no rules, there are no  
restrictions. Good luck, and may  
the best man win.

Kinyasev beckons. Two men enter the center area. The others  
move off to the side. The fight begins. Oliver watches as  
Man #1 and Man #2 start bashing into each other.

KINYASEV (CONT'D)  
Are you ready for this, Oliver?

OLIVER  
I don't have much of a choice, do  
I?

KINYASEV  
Even though we haven't trained  
long, I'm confident that you can  
win this.

OLIVER  
That makes one of us.

The fight comes to an abrupt end when Man #3, falls to the  
ground, with a heavy thud, bleeding and unconscious. Two men  
drag him away. Man#1 left standing is huge, formidable. He  
stands waiting for his next opponent.

The Bratva referee gestures to Oliver.

MAN  
You, Queen, your turn.

Oliver removes his shirt and enters the ring.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Thug #1 enters the room where Oliver sits in his chair,  
quietly.

OLIVER (WEAKLY)  
May I have some water, please?

Reluctantly, #1 gets a grimy glass, fills it with water from  
the sink, and carries it to Oliver. When he gets close  
enough to tip the glass into Oliver's mouth. Oliver flips  
the chair up, smashing him with it.

Oliver grabs his gun, as they fight for control. #1 using  
his hands to push Oliver's face while wildly pointing the gun  
at the ceiling trying to keep a hold of it. 

Oliver pushes him against the wall, hitting the gun away, it  
skitters off across the floor.

Oliver grabs #1 by the collar, knees him in the chest. #1  
lunges at Oliver and pushes him.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE -NIGHT, FLASHBACK

Oliver falls back from a push. Oliver and the other fighter  
circle each other slowly as the crowd shouts encouragement. 

Fighter #1 swings at Oliver as he leans out of the way, the  
punch hits air. 

F#1 swings again, this time connecting with Oliver's face,  
once, twice. Oliver falls to the ground.

KINYASEV  
Get up!

F#1 picks Oliver up and throws him.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

T#1 is thrown to the ground unconscious. Oliver drags his  
body to the side, finds the gun. 

He can hear a commotion outside the room. He opens the door,  
cautiously peers out, several men are on either side of the  
hallway. 

 

INT. WAREHOUSE -NIGHT, FLASHBACK

Oliver lays sprawled face down on the ground, he lifts  
himself up on his hands and knees crawling. F#1 kicks him in  
the stomach and then turns to rile up the crowd. 

Behind him, Oliver slowly gets to his feet and runs and jumps  
on his back.

F#1 tries to reach behind him, futilely, but Oliver has his  
arms wrapped around the man's neck, choking the breath out of  
him. The man swings wildly trying to get Oliver off his  
back, but he starts to slow, finally falling to his knees and  
forward unconscious.

Off the crowd's shock, money changes hands.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

He drags the mattress and using it as cover slides it across  
the hallway cutting off access on one side, using it as a  
shield from the spray of bullets. On his exposed side, he  
shoots the gun taking out several men.

Oliver pushes the mattress in the opposite direction towards  
the men firing their guns, pushing them backwards with the  
momentum, he doesn't stop until they reach the end, smashing  
a window. 

Oliver heads down the stairs.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE -NIGHT, FLASHBACK

Oliver picks up by F#3 from the seat of his pants and neck  
and throws him, jumping on his stomach, he sits on the guy  
punching him several times in the face.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Several men are climbing up the stairwell. So, Oliver turns  
direction and heads upstairs. He fights with T#2, they trade  
punches, and Oliver grabs his arm holding a gun, using it to  
turn the guy so he's in front of Oliver. 

The men coming up the stairs firing, riddling Oliver's human  
shield with bullets. Oliver throws the guy forward into the  
men coming up the stairs.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE -NIGHT, FLASHBACK

F#4, F#5, F#6 - in rapid succession getting punched or kicked  
fall to the ground groaning, get dragged away.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Oliver jumps down to the 2nd floor landing, with a round  
house kick T#3's gun is knocked away, 

T#3 pulls a knife. He swipes at Oliver who evades him. 

Oliver punches T#3 in the stomach, T#3 doubles over. Oliver  
grabs his head, smashing it into the wall. The man crumples  
to the ground, Oliver takes his knife and heads down the  
stairs.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE -NIGHT, FLASHBACK

Montage of Oliver fighting even more brutally: CRACK he  
breaks the arm of F#7, CRACK his foot smashes down on F#8's  
leg, CRACK his knee connects with F#9's ribs.

Reaction shots of the crowd going crazy, we see Ivanov  
watching from the sidelines. Kinyasev eyes him watchfully. 

Several people look like they are going to be sick, but they  
can't look away.

Oliver stands grimly triumphant - sweaty, his body and hands  
bloody and bruised.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Oliver is going down the stairs, narrowly evades a ricochet  
of bullets. He grapples with T#4, using the man's own arm to  
turn and fire back at the other men. 

Finally, he reaches the bottom, the first floor. He can see  
the exit at the far end of the hallway, but his way is  
blocked by five or six men. 

Oliver holds a knife in one hand, a gun in the other hand. A  
drop of blood slides off the tip of the knife and drops to  
the ground.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE -NIGHT, FLASHBACK

A drop of blood splatters the ground, then a pair of feet  
come into view. Oliver and the last Fighter trade blows,  
they are evenly matched. 

Oliver is punched, he falls to his knees. F#10 grabs him by  
the hair, punches him in the face, once, twice. 

Oliver looks like he's about to keel forward. Kinyasev steps  
forward, but Oliver holds him off with a wave of his hand.

F#10 kicks him in the face and Oliver sprawls onto his back.   
Oliver rolls onto his stomach, tries to lift himself up, but  
F#10 kicks him on the back, then catching his foot in  
Oliver's chest flings him away.

F#10 then lifts Oliver up and slams him down on the ground.  
Oliver looks beaten. The man straddles Oliver, and then we  
see a knife slide across the floor right to F#10. We follow  
it back to it's owner, Ivanov. He smiles maliciously, the  
intent is clear, he wants F#10 to finish him off.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

An epic fight scene, as Oliver slashes, and punches his way  
down the hall, sliding, twirling, he jumps and uses an  
overhanging bar to swing and kick a man, he uses the wall to  
jump off into a punch, he swings an open door slamming it  
into a man's face.

 

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT, FLASHBACK

F#10 grabs the knife and Oliver holds his hand, the knife  
blade inches from his face. With his remaining strength,  
Oliver head butts F#10, grabbing the knife away he slashes  
him in the arm and torso, before the knife gets knocked out  
of his hand, sliding away. 

Oliver is still supine on the floor, both men are exhausted,  
F#10 wearily rises. 

A moment as they meet each other's eyes, the recognition that  
both are pawns in this fight to the death. But it must end,  
and only one of them can remain.

F#10 raises his foot to finish him off, but Oliver rolls out  
of the way grabbing the man's leg, pulls him off balance,  
F#10 crashes to the ground face first.

Oliver pulls him up, he has F#10 in a headlock, echoing a  
similar moment in the pilot. 

A pause as he catches Kinyasev's eye, Ivanov's eye. F#10  
ineffectually tries to wriggle out of Oliver's grasp,  
then...Oliver breaks his neck. F#10 slides to the ground,  
limp, dead.

Oliver is the last man standing.

 

INT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Oliver stands almost to the exit, fighting the last man, who  
finally in one crushing blow falls. Diggle appears in front  
of him, gun raised.

They make eye contact for a moment, then Diggle raises his  
gun and shoots.

The bullet whizzes past and takes out a man behind Oliver.   
Oliver turns and watches the man fall to the ground.

OLIVER  
Thanks.  
(beat)  
What are you doing here?

DIGGLE  
We're rescuing you.

OLIVER  
Oh. 

Oliver and Diggle look around at the floor of crumpled men.   
Diggle just shakes his head and holsters his gun.

DIGGLE  
Don't say it.

OLIVER  
No, it's nice. One question. Was  
coming through the front door part  
of the plan, because...

DIGGLE  
Oliver, I can and I will shoot you.

Oliver smiles as he limps toward Diggle. Diggle puts an arm  
around Oliver and helps him out the door.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - LATER

Oliver and Diggle enter the lair, Felicity jumps up from the  
chair, hugs Oliver.

FELICITY  
Are you all right?

OLIVER  
I'm fine.

FELICITY  
I shouldn't have triggered the fire  
alarm, I should--

Oliver stops her, he can see how worried she has been.

OLIVER (REASSURING)  
I should have known better than to  
go off by myself, I'm sorry.

Felicity nods. Oliver turns to the rest of the team.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I saw a man I knew from Russia.   
His name is Viktor Ivanov and I  
think he's the new Star City Bratva  
Captain.

DIGGLE  
Felicity told us that you said he  
was dangerous.

FELICITY  
I think the word used was psycho.

OLIVER  
The man is a ruthless killer, and  
he hates me.

THEA  
Do we want to know why?

OLIVER  
It's a long story.

Off Thea.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Which I will tell you, but right  
now, I need to get cleaned up.   
I've got a city council meeting to  
attend.


	4. Act Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wire reference, breaking up is hard to do part 1, expanding Team Arrow, cards on the table, breaking up is hard to do part 2.

INT. CITY HALL - DAY

The city council meeting has ended, Oliver exits the room,  
Diggle is waiting in the hall.

OLIVER  
Thanks for coming with me.

DIGGLE  
You want to convince me to stay and  
rejoin the team.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
I was hoping that you would, yes.

DIGGLE  
I had a long talk with Lyla and I'd  
already decided not to deploy. And  
I really don't know if I want to  
rejoin the team, but...  
(beat)  
If you need someone to watch your  
back. Then you know I'll be there.

OLIVER  
Thank you.

DIGGLE  
But, you should know...I'm still  
not sure I want all in.

OLIVER  
The mayor's office could use a head  
of security.

DIGGLE  
That I can say yes to.

They shake hands, Oliver claps Digg on the shoulder. As  
District Attorney ADRIAN CHASE walks up.

CHASE  
Mayor Queen. Can I have a moment?

OLIVER  
Okay.

Chase gives a pointed look toward Diggle.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Adrian Chase meet John Diggle.   
He's my head of security, and I  
trust him completely. Anything you  
have to say you can say in front of  
him.

Chase hesitates for a moment. Then--

CHASE  
I wanted to talk to you about the  
bidding process for the Rebuild  
Star City construction projects.

OLIVER  
What about them?

CHASE  
I want to inform you, the DA's  
office is opening an investigation  
into it.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
An investigation? What for?

CHASE  
We have some reason to believe that  
the process is compromised. That  
several city council members are  
receiving or have received campaign  
funds, gifts, and kickbacks to sway  
the committee towards certain  
contractors.

OLIVER  
You have proof of this?

CHASE  
We're gathering proof. We have set  
up a special unit, to monitor  
conversations of several of the  
council members, particularly,  
O'Neill and Grell.

OLIVER  
But I'm not on that list, I hope?

CHASE  
This predates you, we believe this  
has been going on for quite some  
time.   
I'd appreciate any cooperation from  
the mayor's office.

OLIVER  
You have it. Just keep me informed  
of any developments.

Chase nods, across the room, Thea beckons to Oliver.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Excuse me.

Chase turns to Diggle.

CHASE  
It's nice to meet you Mr. Diggle.   
Felicity has mentioned you.

Off Diggle stonefaced.

DIGGLE   
Really? Because she's never  
mentioned you.

Awkward moment.

CHASE  
We're...sort of dating.

DIGGLE  
Sort of?  
(side eyes him)  
Felicity is a good friend of mine  
and she's been through a lot.   
Treat her right or--

CHASE  
You'll break every bone in my body?

DIGGLE  
They won't find your body.

Off Chase.

Oliver returns and as Chase walks away, Diggle and Oliver  
watch him go. 

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
So you good with that?

OLIVER  
Not really.

DIGGLE  
She was really worried about you.   
I thought you two would have worked  
things out by now.

OLIVER  
It's not me and it's not only up to  
me.

DIGGLE  
Felicity is holding a lot of things  
inside.

OLIVER (WRYLY)  
Wonder where she learned that.

Off Diggle.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
No, actually, things are better.   
We're working together well,  
getting along and we're still  
friends. And if that's all I get  
to have, then I'm okay with that.   
Do I want more? Obviously yes, I  
still love her. But, if not...  
(long beat)  
As long as she's a part of my life,  
I'm happy.

DIGGLE  
She needs time. We all do.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

Oliver and Felicity are in workout gear, Felicity punches a  
punching bag. Twirling, she swings her leg and kicks the bag  
forcefully. Oliver watches critically.

OLIVER  
Good. You're getting better. Just  
remember to keep your shoulder  
down.

She nods, sweaty and out of breath from her exertions.

He walks over and picks up escrima sticks, hands her two.   
They start hitting them together rhythmically. It's obvious  
they've been doing this a while because of the ease of the  
movements.

FELICITY  
I had dinner last night with Cap--I  
mean Mr. Lance and my mom.

OLIVER  
Keep your elbows in.

FELICITY  
He told me something interesting.  
(he swings wide, but she  
ducks and evades his  
stick from hitting her)  
He was leaving the police station  
and some woman had her purse  
snatched. He went to chase the guy  
down, but some good samaritan  
jumped in and got the purse back.

OLIVER  
Don't forget to bend your knees,  
Felicity...  
(she narrowly avoids  
getting hit)  
...and maybe you should be focusing  
a little more.

FELICITY  
Yeah, Okay.  
(beat)  
It's just that the guy was wearing  
a hoodie and had a mask over his  
face. And I did a little research  
and this isn't the first time he's  
been seen.

Oliver gives up, stops training and stands exasperated.   
She's obviously going somewhere with this.

OLIVER  
Obviously, you're going somewhere  
with this. Just spit it out  
Felicity. 

FELICITY  
I'm saying that crime's up and  
we're barely keeping up with it.  
The SCPD is understaffed and  
stretched to the limit already.  
(beat)  
It was only a matter of time before  
someone else decided to go around  
being a vigilante and he's not the  
only one.

OLIVER  
He's not? 

She walks over to the computer and types. A picture appears  
of Evelyn Sharp, in costume, standing over a guy in the  
street.

OLIVER (EXASPERATED) (CONT'D)  
Oh you've got to be kidding me!

FELICITY  
Afraid not.

OLIVER  
I'll put a stop to it.

FELICITY  
Really? Because I thought maybe we  
could use the help.

OLIVER  
You're joking right?

FELICITY  
Not even a little. We're short  
handed. Thea and Diggle are not  
coming back. Maybe we should think  
about expanding the team.

OLIVER (HEATED)  
What we do is dangerous. They  
could get hurt or killed. I don't  
like the idea of vigilantes running  
around Star City.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Other than us.

FELICITY  
But if you trained them, then maybe  
they wouldn't get hurt or killed.

Oliver shakes her off.

OLIVER (IRRITATED)  
I've got enough to worry about out  
there, I don't need to baby sit a  
bunch of wannabe crime fighters!

FELICITY (ANNOYED)  
Why are you so allergic to asking  
for help?   
I guess we'll just keep going it  
alone! Since that's working out so  
well for us, you know with you  
getting kidnapped and everything!  
(beat, more softly)  
It's just...I worry. About you out  
there by yourself. When you went  
missing...

She stops.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I know we're not together together,  
but I still love you Oliver. And  
if something were to happen again.

Oliver stops, the word love hangs in the air.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I can't protect you or help you.   
Maybe, one of these "wannabe crime  
fighters" can.

Oliver grabs a towel, hands one to her. 

OLIVER  
I know you worry about me and I  
love you for it. But, I still  
think that Thea and Diggle will  
change their minds. I need people  
I know and trust out there. I  
don't think it's the right call.   
We're not desperate yet.  
(beat, they've come to an  
impasse, but both accept  
it for now)  
I have to get to work. See you  
tonight?

Felicity nods.

 

INT. SMOAK TECHNOLOGIES - DAY

Felicity sits at a desk working. Adrian Chase enters,  
Felicity is surprised to see him.

FELICITY  
We didn't have lunch plans did we?

CHASE  
No. I was in the neighborhood.

He stops, self-deprecating smile.

CHASE (CONT'D)  
Actually that's not true. I wasn't  
in the neighborhood. I came to see  
you because I got tired of waiting  
to hear from you.

Off Felicity, confused.

FELICITY  
About?

CHASE  
I was waiting to hear your reason  
for...ditching me the other night  
at the gala.

Busted.

FELICITY (PROTESTING)  
I didn't ditch you, the fire alarm  
went off. It was chaos. Everyone  
had to evacuate.

Chase is not buying it.

CHASE  
You disappeared way before that  
alarm went off.

Double busted.

FELICITY (CONTRITE)  
You're right. I'm sorry. I just I  
got caught up with...work. And I  
should have called you and  
explained things. It's just that  
my life is kinda complicated right  
now, with starting a business and--

CHASE  
And your ex, he's another  
complication.

FELICITY (DEFENSIVE)  
Oliver and I are just friends.   
But, he's always going to be in my  
life and anyone who wants to be  
with me is going to have to accept  
that.

CHASE  
Oh I got that message loud and  
clear.

Off Felicity.

CHASE (CONT'D)  
He, along with your other friend,  
Mr. Diggle, basically threatened  
bodily harm if I hurt you.

Felicity is mortified, but secretly pleased.

FELICITY  
They're very protective of me.

CHASE  
I can see that.

Chase sighs, changing tack.

CHASE (CONT'D)  
Look, Felicity, I don't like to  
play games.

She's about to protest, but he stops her.

CHASE (CONT'D)  
I'm not accusing you of anything.   
I'm just someone who believes in  
being straightforward, I guess  
that's why I ended up being a  
District Attorney.  
(beat, sincere)  
So, I'm just going to lay all my  
cards out on the table.  
(beat, drily)  
At the risk of considerable  
personal injury to life and limb,  
(sincerely)  
I think you are brilliant, and  
funny, and interesting, and  
beautiful, and sexy as hell. And I  
like you a lot. And I would like  
to get to know you better, maybe  
even go on a third date. That is,  
if you are interested in me.

Off Felicity, speechless and shocked.

CHASE (CONT'D)  
Look, you don't have to answer me  
right now. Just think about it and  
if you think that maybe you feel  
the same way then...give me a call.   
I think I'm making my interest in  
you pretty clear, so the ball's in  
your court now.

FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
Okay.

Chase turns to leave, then stops.

CHASE  
For what it's worth, I really hope  
you call.

Felicity watches him go, Curtis walks up and joins her.

CURTIS  
If you don't call him, I might.

FELICITY  
Curtis.

CURTIS  
I'm just saying, that was a pretty  
baller move.

FELICITY  
Ugh, what's wrong with me! Adrian  
Chase is smart, and nice and a  
catch--

CURTIS  
And he's really hot.

Felicity rolls her eyes.

FELICITY  
And I should go out with him, but--

CURTIS  
He's not Oliver.

Felicity sighs heavily. It's the truth.

CURTIS (CONT'D)  
Nobody would blame you if you  
needed more time. You were going  
to marry Oliver, that's not  
something you can just move on from  
right away.

FELICITY  
I broke up with him. And things  
are in a good place right now, and  
I know that I should get back out  
there and start dating again, it's  
just...

CURTIS  
You're still in love with him.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Yes.

CURTIS  
Breaking up sucks, doesn't it?

He puts an arm around her in comfort.

FELICITY (TEARFUL)  
It does! It really sucks!

CURTIS  
You know what we need?

FELICITY  
What?

CURTIS  
Big. Belly. Burger.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Yes. And a chocolate shake?

CURTIS  
Large. Large shake. C'mon, I'm  
buying.

FELICITY  
Good. Because I'm a little broke  
right now.

She cracks a smile through her unshed tears, they gather  
their things and leave.


	5. Act Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubled partnership, Terrific Smoak, The Recruits, love is complicated, welcome to Bratva.

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
  
               Tobias Church, flanked by several of his armed men,  stands  
               in a dimly lit room, a table before him.  We cannot see who  
               he is talking to.  
  
                                   TOBIAS  
                         When you and I entered into this  
                         partnership, we agreed that there  
                         would be a division of power.  
  
               Methodically, he removes his jacket, folding it carefully  
               before draping it over a chair.   
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         I would be the forward face.   
                         Dealing with the city council, the  
                         mayor, the redevelopment project.  
  
               Then, he slowly folds up his sleeves, ignoring the other men  
               in the room silently watching him.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         You would handle the below the line  
                         operations.  The drugs, the  
                         gambling operation, the women, the  
                         money.  
  
               Among them is Viktor Ivanov and several bruised and battered  
               henchmen.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         See none of this works if the money  
                         isn't clean.  
  
               Finally Ivanov speaks.  
  
                                   VIKTOR  
                         Queen and I have a history.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (FUMING)  
                         I don't give a good goddamn what  
                         you have with Oliver Queen!  
                             (beat, calm again)  
                         He's not your concern.  
  
               Tobias reaches behind his back and removes a gun that was  
               tucked into his pant and places it on the table.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         You almost jeopardized the whole  
                         operation.  You got made.   
                         And...you almost got me made.  
  
                                   VIKTOR  
                         It was a mistake.  One that will  
                         not be repeated.  
  
                                   TOBIAS  
                         I have gone to a lot of trouble and  
                         effort, to legitimize my operation.   
                         I take great pains to keep  
                         everything separate.  Because I  
                         don't intend to be a criminal for  
                         the rest of my life.  
  
               He leans forward and looks at Ivanov with menace.  The  
               criminal peeking out from behind the businessman.  Enforcer  
               to enforcer.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         Nah.  I did my time, and I'm never  
                         going back.  I made this deal with  
                         your bosses to help me get out and  
                         nobody.  NOBODY.  Is going to get  
                         in the way of that.  
                             (beat, softly)  
                         You feel me?  
  
                                   VIKTOR  
                         Yes.  
  
               Tobias relaxes.  
  
                                   TOBIAS  
                         Good.  But, I want to make real  
                         sure you understand what I'm  
                         saying.  
  
               He picks up the gun and shoots Viktor's men, killing them.   
               Viktor is tense, stock still.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         I'm sorry I had to do that, but  
                         actions have consequences and I  
                         needed you to learn that lesson.   
                         Have you?  Learned it?  
  
                                   VIKTOR (ANGRILY)  
                         Yes.  
  
               Tobias and Viktor face off, a tense moment that could go  
               either way.  Then, Tobias, unrolls his sleeve buttoning them,  
               casually.  
  
                                   TOBIAS  
                         So from now on, you stay away from  
                         Queen.  You let me handle him.   
                         Understand?  
  
                                   VIKTOR  
                         I understand.  
  
               Tobias tucks the gun into his pants at the small of his back.   
               Gently, unfurls his jacket and puts it back on.  
  
                                   TOBIAS  
                         Good.  Because next time, I'll be  
                         having this conversation with your  
                         bosses and you'll be in little  
                         pieces at the bottom of Star City  
                         Harbor.  
  
               Viktor can barely contain his rage.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         You have a good night now and...  
  
               He gestures to the bodies.  
  
                                   TOBIAS (CONT'D)  
                         Take care of that.  
  
               He leaves, his men following him out.  
  
  
  
               INT. BIG BELLY BURGER - DAY  
  
               Curtis and Felicity sit, just finishing off their meal.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Better?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes, the healing power of junk food  
                         can never be underestimated.  
  
               Felicity checks her phone.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Time to go to work?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, we've got some baby  
                         vigilantes to track down and scare  
                         off.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         I could help.  
  
               Felicity hesitates.  
  
                                   CURTIS (CONT'D)  
                         Is Oliver upset with me?  
  
               Off Felicity.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No.  Why?  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         I just...noticed that you didn't  
                         include me in the rescue mission  
                         and you haven't asked me to help  
                         since.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Curtis.  It's not that.  He's not  
                         mad at you.  
  
                                   CURTIS   
                         Then what is it?  Because I've been  
                         helping out for months now, but I'm  
                         still not part of the team.  And he  
                         keeps saying how it's only  
                         temporary.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I know he appreciates your help...  
  
                                   CURTIS (SCOFFS)  
                         Just not enough for a place on the  
                         team?  
                             (beat)  
                         You know I get why those guys are  
                         out there trying to help clean up  
                         the streets.  Maybe it's not up to  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You've seen firsthand the dangers  
                         we face on a daily basis.  
  
                                   CURTIS (HEATED)  
                         I've seen the dangers long before I  
                         found out who the Green Arrow was.   
                         I've lived in Star City a long  
                         time, sitting on my couch with my  
                         husband, watching the news,  
                         watching the city on fire.  
                             (beat)  
                         Not knowing if the next time we  
                         stepped out on the street, if  
                         something bad would happen.  
                             (beat)  
                         Sitting on that couch, and feeling  
                         completely powerless to stop what  
                         was happening, to not even be able  
                         to protect my husband, to not be  
                         able to do anything about it.  
                             (beat)  
                         And I was grateful for the Arrow,  
                         but at the same time, I never want  
                         to feel that helplessness again.  
  
                                   FELICITY (DIPLOMATIC)  
                         I get that, I do.  But, Oliver is  
                         only looking out for you.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Even if I'm telling you that I  
                         choose this?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It doesn't matter if you choose it,  
                         it doesn't matter if you think you  
                         know the risks, if you put that  
                         mask on and go out there, he's  
                         accountable for you.  
  
               Curtis is about to rebut, but Felicity pushes on.  
  
                                   FELICITY  (SERIOUS) (CONT'D)  
                         That's who Oliver is, he takes on  
                         that mantle for everyone around  
                         him.  We've lost people to this,  
                         people we loved.  He doesn't want  
                         to lose anymore.  
  
               Off Curtis.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         And you can say that it's your  
                         life, that it's your choice  
                             (beat)  
                         But, if something happens to you,  
                         and you don't come back from a  
                         mission, Oliver, is the one who has  
                         to go look your husband in the eye  
                         and tell him that he couldn't save  
                         you.  And he doesn't ever take that  
                         responsibility lightly.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         I'm not taking it lightly either,  
                         Felicity.  I've thought about  
                         it...a lot.  This is something I  
                         have to do.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CAPITULATING)  
                         Okay.  I'll talk to him.  
  
                                   CURTIS  
                         Thank you.  
  
  
  
               EXT. STAR CITY - NIGHT  
  
               EVELYN SHARP peeks out from behind a dumpster.  We see three  
               men, harassing a young woman walking alone down the street.    
  
               Sharp engages the canary cry collar and they fall to their  
               knees hands to their ears.  She runs forward to fight them.    
  
               The three fight, Sharp barely holding her own, when another  
               person joins in.  The same man from earlier, in the same  
               hooded sweatshirt and scarf.  
  
               A moment when they look at each other.  
  
                                   SHARP  
                         Who are you?  
  
                                   VIGILANTE  
                         I'm here to help you!  
  
               She pushes one of the harassers off.  
  
                                   SHARP  
                         I don't need your help!  
  
               Suddenly the two realize they're punching air.  They stop,  
               the three men are frozen, mouth agape.  They look beyond the  
               two amateur vigilantes.  
  
               Slowly, Sharp and the mystery vigilante turn and look behind  
               them.  
  
               The Green Arrow stands, larger than life, bow drawn.  He  
               looks at the three men.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (MENACING)  
                         Run.  
  
               They don't need to be told twice, they run off into the  
               night.  
  
               Sharp and the mystery vigilante look as if they might follow.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (CONT'D)  
                         You two, stay.  
  
               To Sharp.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (CONT'D)  
                         What do you think you're doing?  
  
                                   SHARP  
                         What does it look like?  We're  
                         trying to help that lady.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         Then call 911.  
  
                                   VIGILANTE (SCOFFS)  
                         The police?  By the time they show  
                         up, those guys would be long gone.   
                         If they were any help, then why  
                         would we need you here?  
                             (beat)  
                         But now that you are...I want to  
                         join you.  I want to be part of  
                         your team.  
  
               Sharp nods in agreement.  Green Arrow shakes his head.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         We're not looking for recruits.    
                             (to Sharp)  
                         I thought I was clear last time we  
                         spoke.  No more dressing up and  
                         playing hero.  
  
                                   SHARP  
                         I'm not 'dressing up' and I never  
                         agreed to that.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         And your friend?  
  
                                   SHARP  
                         I don't know him!  
  
                                   VIGILANTE  
                         She's not my friend!  
  
                                   SHARP (CONT'D)  
                         He just showed up.  
  
               Off the Vigilante.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         I have enough on my hands keeping  
                         track of the criminals.  
                             (beat)  
                         You put that mask on, but you don't  
                         know what you're signing up for.   
                         There are real life risks and  
                         consequences.  This isn't a game,  
                         this is dangerous.    
  
                                   SHARP  
                         This isn't a game to us either!   
                         It's our life and our choice.  You  
                         say it's too dangerous and we can  
                         get hurt, then train us, show us  
                         what to do and we'll do it!  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         This isn't an internship.  I don't  
                         need to worry about a bunch of do  
                         gooders in Halloween costumes  
                         running around getting into trouble  
                         while I'm trying to protect this  
                         city.  
  
                                   VIGILANTE  
                         It's our city too!  
  
               Sharp nods in agreement.  
  
                                   VIGILANTE (CONT'D)  
                         And I'm not going to sit back while  
                         bad guys hurt my friends and  
                         family.  I'm going to do whatever  
                         it takes to stop it.  
  
                                   SHARP  
                         We didn't ask for or need your  
                         permission!  
  
                                   VIGILANTE  
                         You can help us or not, but I'm  
                         still doing this with or without  
                         you!    
                             (passionately)  
                         I can't just stay on the sidelines  
                         anymore and do nothing!  
  
               Off the Green Arrow.  They're at a stalemate.  
  
                                   OVERWATCH (O.C.)  
                         Seems to me  they're not giving you  
                         much of a choice.  Would you rather  
                         keep an eye on them or let them  
                         loose with no safety net?  
  
               Green Arrow sighs, annoyed.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         Fine.  
                             (to the two)  
                         Someone will contact you.  
  
               Off the elation of Sharp and the Vigilante.  
  
                                   GREEN ARROW (CONT'D)  
                         For now, GO HOME!  
                             (to the Vigilante)  
                         You.  What's your name?  
  
                                   VIGILANTE  
                         Rene Ramirez, but I go by Wild Dog.  
  
                                   SHARP (AMUSED)  
                         Wild Dog?  
  
                                   RAMIREZ (DEFENSIVE)  
                         Hey, at least I'm not the one  
                         cosplaying as Black Canary!  
  
               Off Sharp, offended.    
  
               They both look back towards the Green Arrow.  But he's gone  
               and they're alone.  
  
               In a nearby alley, Green Arrow gets on his motorcycle.   
  
                                   GREEN ARROW  
                         I really hope you're right about  
                         this, Overwatch.  
  
  
  
               INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT, LATER  
  
               We are in Felicity's bedroom.  The camera focuses on  
               Felicity's cell phone laying on the night stand.    
  
               In the background, the blurry movements of bodies under  
               sheets.  We hear the soft sighing of intimacy.  
  
               Did she end up making that phone call?  The camera stays  
               focused on the cellphone a moment longer.  
  
               Then, the sheets get thrown back, and we see Felicity laying  
               in bed, on her back, eyes closed in blissful satisfaction, a  
               head emerging from under the sheets, a mouth kissing trails  
               up her stomach.  
  
               The camera focuses in, is it Chase?  
  
               Surprise, it's Oliver!  
  
                                   FELICITY (GUILTY)  
                         We can't keep doing this.  
  
               He has one hand, gripped around the band of her underwear,  
               scrunched together in his hand, like he is about to drag it  
               downward or maybe he just dragged it upward.    
  
               He kisses her exposed hip bone, lightly flicking at it with  
               his tongue.  She arches her back, one hand on his head, her  
               fingers languidly stroking the hairs on the crown of his  
               head.  
  
                                   OLIVER (MURMURS)  
                         Why not?  It's been working fine  
                         for the last four months.  
  
               She braces her hands on his shoulder, we're not sure if she's  
               trying to push him off or pull him towards her.  He continues  
               to kiss up her stomach, working his way up her body with soft  
               kisses.  His hands, sliding everywhere, as she squirms under  
               his touch.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Because, it's complicating things.  
  
               He runs a finger across the top of a bra cup, moving it  
               slightly to expose the top of a breast and then lowers his  
               mouth to kiss the spot.  She arches her back even more,  
               pushing into his mouth.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
                         I'm not confused.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  I'm serious.  
  
               He moves further up, props an elbow, laying sideways, looking  
               down at her.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  So what does that mean?  
  
               He looks down at her, a mix of desire and affection, rubs his  
               thumb gently across her lower lip, then trails a ring finger  
               down her center line.  She shivers sighing.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It means, no more meeting like  
                         this.  No more...  
  
               He dives down, gives her a long deep hot kiss.  
  
                                   OLIVER (HUSKILY)  
                         Friends with benefits?  
  
               He continues kissing her while his hands move downward, off  
               camera.  She gasps softly, what is he doing? And speechlessly  
               nods, eyes closed, head falling backwards he stops  
               momentarily to watch her face.  
  
               Then, he leans down, his mouth hovering inches over hers.  
  
                                   OLIVER (WHISPERING) (CONT'D)  
                         You're the one who started it,  
                         remember?  
  
               He kisses her again, capturing her top lip in his mouth.  
               She's desperately trying to gather her wits, but she's so  
               distracted.    
  
               His hands skim down to her waist and he pulls her tightly  
               towards him.  The kiss intensifies as he slides his body on  
               top of hers.  
  
               Finally, she pulls away, trying to focus, they're both out of  
               breath, aroused.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It has to end.  We broke up.  And  
                         we're friends and partners, but we  
                         can't keep meeting in secret and--  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You're the one who wanted to keep  
                         this secret.  
  
               Oliver leans down and starts kissing and nibbling Felicity's  
               neck, she valiantly continues, but it gets increasingly more  
               difficult.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Because you're a public figure, and  
                         our break up was news and it's not  
                         like we can explain this, when I'm  
                         not sure I can explain it to  
                         myself...and...and...Oliver, I  
                         can't think when you do that!  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I know.  
  
               Oliver smirks, but doesn't stop.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver.  
  
               Oliver sighs.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Then let's not keep it a secret.   
                         We're two consenting adults.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We're not together.  
  
                                   OLIVER (COUNTERING)  
                         There's an easy solution to that.  
  
               Felicity looks away.  Oliver stops.  
  
                                   FELICITY (SERIOUS)  
                         It's not easy being around you all  
                         the time.  And feeling the way I do  
                         about you.  And there doesn't seem  
                         to be an off switch to wanting you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         For me either.  
                             (beat)  
                         Okay.  If that's what you want,  
                         we'll stop...whatever this is.  
  
               They look at each other a moment.  Neither happy with the  
               agreement they just made.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         So...we're stopping.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yup...um, are we talking right now?   
  
               The ridiculousness of it is not lost on them, as he is  
               currently on top of her and they are both fully aroused.  
  
                                   FELICITY (WEAKLY)  
                         Well...you know...maybe...starting  
                         tomorrow?  
  
               He quickly agrees.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Tomorrow. Yeah.  Fresh Start.  
  
                                   FELICITY (RELIEVED)  
                         New day.  
  
               Before she can change her mind, he swoops down kissing her  
               again, a slow deep kiss that quickly becomes more heated.    
  
               He's not going to waste time, if this IS the last time.    
  
               We, voyeurs, watch them passionately kiss a moment too long,  
               before discreetly looking away as TV-14 at 8pm on the CW  
               insists.  
  
               Jerks.  
  
  
  
               INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT, FLASHBACK  
  
               Oliver sits in a chair, shirtless.  He's been cleaned up a  
               little, but he is still bruised and battered.  We're in tight  
               on him, and can only see a portion of him, a man stands  
               blocking our view.  
  
               Anatoly and several other Bratva captains stand before him in  
               a circle, the room is dark only a few candles illuminate the  
               space.  
  
                                   ANATOLY  
                         Oliver, are you ready?  
  
               Oliver nods grimly.  
  
                                   ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
                         Do you promise your complete  
                         loyalty, your life into this  
                         brotherhood, called Bratva?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yes.  
  
                                   ANATOLY  
                         Do you promise never to reveal the  
                         secrets of the Bratva family?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Yes.  
  
                                   ANATOLY  
                         Becoming a member is a lifetime  
                         contract, one forged in blood.  It  
                         cannot be broken, not even in  
                         death.  
  
               Off Oliver.  
  
                                   ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
                         Your Bratva brothers are your new  
                         family, above all others.  
  
               Anatoly places a knife and a gun on a table before Oliver.  
  
                                   ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
                         I give you this gift, to welcome  
                         you to our fraternity, to protect  
                         you and so that you can protect  
                         your brothers with these.  Give me  
                         your right hand.  
  
               Oliver extends his hand, and Anatoly takes the knife, cutting  
               Oliver's finger slightly with it.  The blood drips onto the  
               ground.  
  
                                   ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
                         Tonight, Oliver Queen, you are born  
                         again into a new life, our life, do  
                         you swear to give your life, body  
                         and soul to us?  
  
               Oliver hesitates for a moment, makes eye contact with  
               Anatoly.  Anatoly gives him a slight reassuring nod.  
  
                                   OLIVER (GRIMLY)  
                         Yes.  I do.  
  
                                   ANATOLY  
                         If you betray us in any way you  
                         will die a painful death.  Do you  
                         understand this?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         If I betray you in any way, I will  
                         die a painful death.  
  
                                   ANATOLY (SOLEMN)  
                         Wherever you go in this world, you  
                         will have a brother, who will give  
                         their life's blood for you and  
                         yours as you will for them.  
                             (a long beat)  
                         Oliver Queen, welcome to Bratva.  
  
               The men move forward, one by one shaking Oliver's hand.  As  
               they move, what was hidden is now revealed.  A man sits in a  
               chair on Oliver's left.  Slowly, methodically, and  
               painstakingly, he is etching the Bratva tattoo on Oliver's  
               chest.  
  
               Oliver accepts the men's congratulations and as they move  
               away, he turns to watch, his face resolute, impassive.  
  
               Determined, solemn and stern, looking a lot like the man who  
               returned to Star City, five years ago.    
  
               The music begins to swells as we zero in on the tattoo before  
               slamming to black.


End file.
